


Spread Wide Open

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Comeplay, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sounding, Top Sam Winchester, consensual body modification, penis gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Dean's a size queen and he and Sam both know it. For Dean, that means taking it to the extreme and Sam is going to do his best to help Dean fulfill all his kinky desires...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 281





	Spread Wide Open

Dean knew what he wanted. Sam knew what he wanted. Unfortunately for Dean, he broke a rule the week prior and had to wait even longer for his new toy. It wasn’t off limits for Dean to pleasure himself in their relationship but he was supposed to ask Sam.

Well, Sam got stuck at a work dinner and Dean’s plug had been rubbing against his prostate since breakfast. So a week ago Dean had taken out his everyday plug, his new everyday plug, a beefy one four inches wide, and used the thickest dildo he could find in the house to ride himself to one Hell of an orgasm.

To say Sam wasn’t thrilled was an understatement but Dean saved himself another week by being upfront. So a cockcage went on, with a sound when they were both home, and Dean wore his plug 24/7, only changing it out to relieve himself or apply lube. Unless Sam was using him of course.

Dean’s punishment was officially over as of dinner time tonight but he didn’t say anything, knew better than to ask right away.

“Kneel on the floor. Chest to the ground. Spread your cheeks,” said Sam in the middle of watching a cooking show. Dean scrambled off the couch and shrugged off his sweats and boxers, getting into position to show off the black plug stretching his ass open. “Five inches wide. Your new everyday plug. I know you want it. I know you want that permanent gape. Want that slutty ass open so wide it can’t ever shut again. I’ll be able to shove my whole fist in there. Gonna have to fist fuck you from now on just so you feel it. You want it? You want to get stretched even more? You want to keep going down this road you slut?”

“Yes,” grinned Dean into the carpet. “Fuck yes, Sammy.”

“Do you have any idea how much money that fucking surgery is gonna cost me? So fucking much and you don’t even care. You just want bigger and bigger.”

“We can afford it,” said Dean, Sam patting the plug in his ass. “Please give me bigger, Sammy.”

“Take off the cock cage and sound,” said Sam. Dean reached under himself and undid the latch, pushing the metal away before swallowing. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna take this out so we can see that bitch hole of yours. All puffy and red and swollen. Then I’m gonna take a little video and you’re gonna thank me when I’m done. If you’re good, I’ll give you your new plug and then we will talk about the surgery, got it?”

“Yes, sir,” said Dean. Sam reached between his legs and grabbed his cock, Dean yelping.

“Who does this belong to?” said Sam.

“You, Sam.”

“Who does this hole belong to?”

“You, Sam.”

“Who do you belong to?”

“You, Sammy.”

“You’re goddamn right you do,” said Sam. He jerked Dean hard a few times to get him throbbing and swelling. Sam’s hand fell away and Dean barely felt the plug in his ass be removed. Sam shuffled around behind him for a minute before it got quiet, Sam’s heavy breaths filling the air. 

Dean moaned when he felt Sam’s thumb rub his abused rim and tickle the flesh. Sam chuckled and Dean recognized the slick sound of jacking off and the feel of cool air on his insides.

“Beg to be my cum dump,” said Sam.

“Please come in me, Sammy. _Please._ Fucking fill me up with you cum. I fucking feel so empty. Put your hot fucking cum in me, sir. It’s where it belongs. I fucking _need_ your cum in my ass so bad, sir,” said Dean. He felt a hand rest on his cheek before hot sticky liquid shot directly inside him, Sam’s cock aimed straight inside.

It felt so wrong and so hot and Dean came all over the floor as Sam spilled himself straight into Dean’s gaping hole.

“Thank you, sir,” breathed out Dean. The next thing he new, a slick and thicker plug was pushed inside him, Dean’s insides groaning at the new delicious stretch. 

“Fuck, your ass is almost as amazing as you,” said Sam. Sam rolled Dean to his back and leaned over top of him. “How’s that one feel?”

“Even better than before,” said Dean, still getting used to the new plug.

“Too much?” asked Sam.

“No. I was serious when I first asked. I want the surgery,” said Dean, peeling open his eyes to see a mischievous looking Sam above him. “What?”

“Well you are such a size queen that I did some digging. Apparently there is an even newer, better, bigger version out. We can stretch your ass as wide as we want,” said Sam.

“I know. But it’s twice the cost,” said Dean. Sam tilted his head and kissed Dean slowly. “Sammy, we can’t afford-”

“I switched our medical plan at work today. Sure it’s fifty bucks more a week but we saved way more than that for the procedure originally and we’ll switch back next year.”

“Look at you being all smart like a lawyer,” smirked Dean. “We can really afford it?”

“You’re gonna get your ass stuffed _and_ we can go on vacation this year. Win-win,” said Sam. “If this new plug works out.”

“I’m already used to it,” teased Dean. “Trust me. Two weeks from now after your little test works out, we’re signing me up.”

  
  


**Two Months Later**

“Shit,” said Sam, fucking Dean’s face while Dean rode the two thick dildos stuffing his ass. “Here it comes, slut.”

Sam shoved his entire cock down Dean’s throat, Dean swallowing around him and drinking down every drop of Sam’s cum. Dean cried out around the dick in his mouth as he came, slowing his movement as Sam pulled his dick back to rest in Dean’s mouth. Dean licked it cleaned and sucked gently with his fucked out lips. 

“You’re beautiful,” said Sam, running his hand through Dean’s hair. Dean fluttered his eyes closed and rocked back on the dildos. “No, no. One orgasm and you’re done.”

Dean nodded as best he could, Sam stepping back to give Dean space to rise off of the dildos. Dean spun around onto his knees and showed Sam his wide hole. 

“Look at that,” said Sam, the light brush of knuckles grazing Dean’s prostate and making him buck. “You’re getting so nice and spread down here. I think we should leave it on the max setting tonight.”

“Agreed,” said Dean. Sam walked away and Dean knew he must have hit the remote that sent a signal to the tiny implant in his rim. Dean felt the muscles stretch, as if a giant meaty thick dildo was spreading him wide. “Fuck me.”

Sam took a seat on the couch and turned on a movie, Dean getting to his feet after a moment and starting to walk away to grab a bigger plug. Sam tsked him and Dean shot him a look, getting a dirty smile in response. Sam pushed his sweatpants down and pulled out his soft dick, Dean getting the message.

“Can I warm your cock?” asked Dean, leaning over the back of the couch.

“Of course,” said Sam. Dean slid back around and turned his back to Sam, finding a comfortable position before he nestled the soft cock in his hole. It rested lazily against his insides and Dean looked over his shoulder. “Wait for it.”

“Wait for wha- _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” said Dean, his hole getting smaller and smaller and even _smaller_ until it was gripping Sam’s cock snuggly and then even smaller after that. Dean threw his head back when his hole got big again, enough to just gently squeeze Sam’s stirring dick. Dean’s hole started to grow smaller again and Dean moaned as his hole started to squeeze for him.

“Little slut,” said Sam, reaching around Dean’s front and squeezing Dean’s nipples into hard pebbles. “You’re gonna milk my cock for the next hour. Just lay back and enjoy it, babe. Not like you have a choice.”

“I forgot about the extra settings,” groaned Dean as his hole shrunk again. “God, feels so good, Sam. I’m hard again already.”

“You think you’re hard now?” teased Sam, pinching Dean’s nipples. “Wait until I lock up your cock later and jerk myself off in you, my whole hand _and_ dick inside of you, filling you up with cum like the slut you are. You’re not gonna let a drop out are you? You’re gonna sleep all nice and full of my come with a vibrating plug in your ass for you to milk. I’m gonna keep you like that for the next week no matter what. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds fucking amazing,” said Dean. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” said Sam, kissing Dean’s shoulder before he tweaked his nipples hard. “Now you gonna be quiet for our movie or do I have to put the penis gag on you?”

“What do you think,” said Dean, arching his back and getting louder by the second. Sam reached over to the end tabled and grabbed the gag, the extra long one that Dean loved. Sam slipped it between Dean’s lips and secured it behind his head, Dean’s moans muffled as he sucked the fake dick in his mouth.

“I’m thinking we should keep you stuffed full of dick all the time. Like that idea?” asked Sam. Dean nodded and Sam lightly stroked Dean’s cock as a reward. “Figured you wouldn’t mind.”


End file.
